1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-161875 discloses a connector that has a housing formed with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. Resiliently deformable locking lances project at inner surfaces of the cavities for locking the terminal fittings in the cavities. A retainer is arranged on the front surface of the housing and has terminal locks that fit into deformation spaces for the locking lances. The terminal locks of the retainer restrict resilient deformations of the locking lances to achieve double locking of the terminal fittings. A guide projects from the front surface of the housing and a fitting portion penetrates the retainer. The guide is inserted into the fitting portion as the retainer is assembled.
Resin flowability decreases during molding a housing for a multipolar connector. Therefore it is difficult to mold a unitary housing that has small locking lances and the like.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to allow a connector to have an improved moldability while having a good operability.